Choke
by ObeseCommando
Summary: Blake notices that Yang is acting strangely and decides to confront her about it.


Blake opened the door to her dorm and let out a relieved sigh to see that it was largely uninhabited. Only Yang was present, and she was busy staring out of the window. Blake could see her partner's reflection clearly enough to see the vacant look in Yang's violet eyes. Blake shook her head and found the resolve to finally broach the issue she had noticed.

Team RWBY's dorm room had been thick with tension. However, Blake noticed that Yang had been the main cause of it. The blonde seldom looked anyone in the eyes when she spoke, and her carefree attitude had been replaced by one of deep contemplation with a tinge of nerves. On the other hand, Weiss had become even more haughty than usual. The heiress would often go out of her way to be close to Yang, sardonically brushing against the blonde whenever possible. Blake also couldn't remember a time in the past week where Weiss didn't have a predatory smirk. The black-haired girl wanted to ignore the odd signs as just minor eccentricities that her teammates had. However, after a week of ignoring, Blake's curiosity was at its peak.

"What is going on?" Blake asked. She winced at her accusatory tone.

Yang gave a tiny jump and turned around. When she saw who was standing there, her shoulders slumped. The blonde looked at her hands and said, "I don't know why this is happening. If I was ever going to be in a lesbian relationship, I thought I would've wanted it with you! You should've been my dream girl, Blake!"

Blake had no idea where Yang's admission had come from, but she knew she never wanted to leave a conversation more than at that moment. Her mind ceased to provide coherent thoughts, and in the wasteland that she found herself in, Blake could only stare vacantly at her partner. However, if only to get to the heart of the matter, and to secretly acquire more blackmail material to get out of cleaning the bathroom again, Blake stood in place and forced an understanding smile to get Yang to continue.

The blonde didn't need any assistance to proceed. "I mean, just look at you! You've got a killer rack, legs that go for miles, and a mysterious and sassy attitude that I thought would make me go crazy. But instead, looking at you arouses me as much as looking at my sister!" Yang ground her teeth together and started pulling at her hair. "But when I look at that short, prissy, flat, and condescending little princess, I just want to tear her clothes off and throw her against a wall! This isn't how it's supposed to work!"

Blake took a step back as flames started to envelope her partner, but she remained silent otherwise. A knot had formed in her throat and she tried to swallow past it. Perhaps the middle of the dorm had not been the best place to ask Yang about her problems. Her books were a little too close to the growing flames.

"And now that I'm thinking about her, I'm not going to stop thinking about her! She'll just worm her way into my brain again, and as soon as she's almost out, that little _princess_ will give me one of those adorable sideways glances or brush up against me. Then I'll have another sleepless night while she acts like nothing happened! Where's the justice in that?" Yang had taken to shouting at the ceiling for the rest of her rant, the last words managing to echo throughout the small room. When she was done, the blonde stood panting in the middle of her personal inferno. Blake was busy wondering where the closest fire extinguisher was when the door opened.

Yang's gaze immediately snapped downward and a slim smile crossed her lips. "Weiss," she said in a throaty whisper.

Blake didn't even see the heiress before she was sent flying out of the room. The door slammed violently behind her, and she could hear Yang and Weiss ramming each other against the furniture. Blake picked herself up and dusted herself off. She had gotten what she wanted, but the enlightenment didn't make her feel any better. Instead, Blake only thought about how she wanted to get away from the dorm before her ears picked up on any sounds that would scar her forever.

As she descended the stairs, she hoped that the dorm wouldn't burn down, but she knew that if anyone could calm Yang's flame, it would be a girl made of ice.


End file.
